Journey
by anyeshabaner
Summary: Carlisle comes across baby bella, takes her in, raises her but there is a catch! she is the last of line of 2 very important and powerful vampire as well as she seems to have a blood line that brings her very close to carlisle and esme.. Edward will be present in bella's life eventually... read to find out more. rating M for future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. S. Meyer's story, lucky girl.**

 **It was a rainy day, glass windows had water droplets running little races around each other, birds and other little animals have disappeared long. Carlisle sat behind his huge desk trying to read a large tome from time immemorial. He was not really successful in giving the book his complete concentration. For one his children, if they could be called children, were making a ruckus downstairs of their home, over some kind of game. He sighed and tried to go back to his book. He missed Esme, his darling wife, who should have been back from her hunt. He looked out the window, ugh this rain is really bothersome he thought. Looking at his vast library he thought of having Esme remodel it a bit so that a little heater or something could be put in there. Although he doesn't feel cold, but it does feel nice to have a bit of heat.**

 **As he got back to his book, in a distance he heard a loud bang, metals screeching, glass breaking. He was surprised, not much happened in this small town that he and his family has taken residence. He quickly got to his feet and ran to the front door. Edward and Alice were already moving towards the source of the noise. The path leading out of their house was lined with heavy trees and gravel. It was very convenient for them.**

 **As he got to the spot, he saw two cars had a head-on collision, he quickly warned Edward and Alice not to come near for there was a lot of blood in around the accident site.**

 **A small convertible had two or three teenagers flung about the road, even with the great distance he got the smell alcohol in their blood and most have died or about to. He decided he can't help them. Their injuries were just too severe. He concentrated to the other car, a plain cruiser. There were a man and woman, and most importantly there was a baby on board. Two years old maximum, he quickly got to work on the family.**

 **He was met with great disappointment when he saw the man and the woman have head injuries. The man have already succumbed to his injuries. The woman was breathing heavy laboured breaths. As Carlisle was working to make sure the woman lives she came around long enough to speak, Please, save my baby. Bella… bella, name Isabella Swan. She rasped. Alice had called the emergency, Carlisle heard the sirens of ambulances coming. He got to the back of the cruiser and saw a baby wrapped in blankets strapped to the car seat. He snapped the seat belts and released the baby and took her in to his arms. The baby was in shock, she was not taking and was hyper alert. From the corner of his eyes he saw Alice drag Edward back, but he didn't have to time to ponder. He started talking to the baby in his softest voice possible tried to calm the baby down.**

 **As the ambulance came Carlisle had to go with them, but for some reason he was not able to leave the baby in some nurse's care. Both the parents were declared dead on arrival. The baby kept sleeping in his arm without knowing what happened in her small, tiny world. Carlisle thought his cold temperature will harm the baby so he went put her down in some cot, as soon as his hands left the baby, she started crying, huge sob like crying. Carlisle immediately got her back in his arms and miraculously she stopped crying in an instance, he was really baffled. Normally people shied away from his kind, Vampires, Oh yes Carlisle Cullen was a vampire as well as a doctor, for more than 300 hundred years now. He and his family considered themselves vegetarian for they shunned human blood for animal blood.**

 **Soon after an hour or so in the hospital, the child services arrived. They confirmed the swan baby has no living relative, thus in every sense of the word she was an orphan. All alone in this world. She was now in custody of the state. But every time the woman came to take bella away from Carlisle, she would cry so horribly that her co-worker suggested she stay where she is.**

 **Next after a ton of paper work, preparing to take the bodies for burial, the child services came to take the baby away to find a foster home for her.**

 **But seeing her condition and her apparent attachment to Carlisle, the worker suggested "Doctor Cullen if you would take her for some time, since you already have experience in fostering. Then in the mean time we would try to find a good home for her, if you are agreeable off course."**

 **Carlisle thought for the moment, normally he would have made an excuse but today he was not able to. Looking at the baby he felt for the little thing, he decided to call Esme and talk to her about it. Although knowing his wife he knew she would agree to it instantly. Esme loved children, she yearned for a child. Although temporary she will be able to mother this child and hopefully have some peace.**

 **He looked to the woman "just a moment I need to call my wife, I have to know if she will be able to care for the child"**

 **He went to the side and dialled Esme's number. She picked it up on the first ring. As he explained the situation, he could feel esme being excited about the prospect.**

" **Esme should I bring the baby home?"can you ask everyone if they will be able to stand the baby's scent?**

 **One minute, she said and went downstairs to ask everyone, apart from Edward and Jasper, everyone said yes.**

 **She came back and relayed the news to Carlisle. "Carlisle we are taking in the baby, you say that this is a temporary situation?"**

" **Yes dear". The baby kept sleeping in Carlisle's arms, without a knowhow about the surrounding world.**

" **I am coming home love" Carlisle smiled looking at the baby…. To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 OF THE JOURNEY...

DISCLAIMER IS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER.

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I AM TRYING TO UPDATE THE STORY, BUT I AM A RESEARCHER, SO MY LAB HOURS ARE HORRIBLE! 12 HOURS OF LAB WORK!

ON TO THE STORY NOW!

Carlisle drove home in a relaxed pace, the baby seems to frighten every time he revved the engine a little. So he thought it would be better to drive in a normal speed. As he reached home he thought of his family and their potential reaction. No doubt Esme and Rosalie would be happy. They loved children, since they can't have their own. Emmet would just go along, he was a happy go lucky kind of person. Alice will be happy to have a new shopping target. The problem will be, Edward and Jasper, both are struggling with what they are. Anyways, Carlisle thought, let's see what happens. The baby was sound asleep, she looked angelic.

He stopped the car at his underground car park, unhooked the baby from the car seat that was generously given by the child services. He could hear excited voices within the house. Esme seems to find it very difficult to remain patient, she flew through the door to Carlisle.

She stopped just inches away from Carlisle, if he wouldn't have been holding the baby she would have launched herself to Carlisle, she misses him every time he goes on a long hospital hours. She looked at the baby and a brilliant smile lit up her face like those twinkling star lights in Christmas. She motioned to Carlisle, if she could hold the baby, he readily handed over the little one to Esme.

She cooed at the sleeping baby. 'Carlisle she is an angel' Esme gasped. 'Wow, she is not hurt is she'?

'No, I have checked myself dear', Carlisle replied with a smile. Esme was always such a tender soul, she loved to mother one and all. It's so sad that she didn't have the chance to mother her own child.

Carlisle's internal monologue was interrupted by Rosalie, she too have arrived to get a look at the baby. Edward it seems, is determined to keep his distance. Carlisle sighed, there was nothing he could do to change Edward's mind. He is as stubborn as a mule sometimes. He can hear jasper helping Alice place a cot and a wardrobe for the baby.

'Let's take her inside shall we', Carlisle reminded both Rose and Esme, both of them were busy cooing at the baby.

'Carlisle may I make something for the little one to eat'. Esme asked

'Not at the present dear, young ones such as this little one need baby formulas and things like that. I will go the supermarket tomorrow to bring all the necessary things to feed her alright'.

The baby woke up just as they crossed the threshold of the garage and into the foyer area of their home.

She looked around her surrounding in wonder, she smiled a little impish grin towards Carlisle. Carlisle felt his own mouth curl into a smile in return. Esme looked at the scene with so much love. Her mind told her to imagine, this was hers and Carlisle's own baby, he would come home from work, walk through those gates kiss her on her cheek then look at this little one with love a kiss on the forehead.

Her daydreaming was interrupted by a high pitched giggle, what she saw melted her heart. Carlisle had made his way to the couch in the living room and now was making flying motion with baby bella, lifting her up and down in waves. Esme leaned on the frame of the door way and sighed. It was of contentment.

It was some hours later, that Edward and Jasper came in the living room. They kept their distance. Edward could already hear the love and adoring sentiments flowing out Esme and Carlisle. He took a whiff of the scent and felt as if his whole body was being scorched. He hissed his need to Carlisle, who immediately moved bella to the kitchen to keep her away from Edward. Jasper had fled the scene, the moment he felt Edward take a whiff.

You are not going to hurt a child Edward, I know that. Just control your emotions and thirst son—Carlisle reasoned with Edward.

After a while of immense fight with himself, finally Edward could feel some of his control somewhat returning to him.

He held his breadth and ran away. Flying through the forest.

He had tried to harm a child, an infant. He was surely a monster. How can Carlisle ever say that he trusts him? He was not at all trust worthy. This human baby is already loved by his parents, Rose, Alice. He cannot advise them to lose the child. They were very attached to the child. He felt like tearing his hair out of its root.

He thought about the consequence of staying near the child. He would surely lose control and hurt the baby. NO! I most definitely won't be harming an infant. I shall not fall so down below in my eyes and of Carlisle's so as to harm a child. I shall endure. And if it gets too much I will leave. I cannot let Carlisle and the whole family lose this one ounce of happiness that has arrived after centuries of loneliness and yearning for a child in his family. After all he has spent a century listening to Esme and Rose lament about not having the capability to have a child.

Yes, he will have to endure this pain if it means it could bring a little bit of peace and happiness into the lives of the women in the Cullen family!

With that thought he turned around from the place he has chosen as his refuge and started to head home.

NEXT UP—INSIDE THE CULLEN HOUSE DRAMA!


	3. Chapter 3

WHY CULLEN'S ARE SO DAMN ADDICTIVE! ANYWAYS ON TO THE NEW CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES. LOVE YOU ALL.

It has been 6 months since the new arrival of an adorable darling in the otherwise silent household of the Cullens. It was in one word a whirlwind of paper-works, nappies, story books, child service visits and most important Edward's blood thirst control. All in all everyone was ready to have a quiet night. Esme has taken the role of the baby's mother, Rosalie a mother-sister-guardian hybrid, Alice always playing the role of a big sister, who just had a clinical obsession with everything that could be bought.

Carlisle's days have improved too. Now he has got an additional incentive to return home. Bella was as attached to Carlisle as Carlisle himself to her. It was quite shocking to the rest of the family. They knew of Carlisle's fatherly love but with Bella it seemed to be of another level of love. Every night he came home at 9ó clock sharp, since it was the time Bella would get up and search for daddy. If he was not there, well let's just say the immortals of the Cullen household would not have a second of peace until daddy Cullen made an appearance. Thus Carlisle had to go the hospital authority, who already knew of his newest adoption, he talked to them of giving him a fixed rotation so that he could go back home to Bella before she could compete with a banshee, in blow your vampire family's ears out.

It became a routine for Carlisle, he would come home grab a quick shower and then head to his baby. He would pull down a worn out story book and start to read to her in dim light until she started to snooze on his shoulders. Then he would as gently as he could put her in the cot, which was a designer since Alice won't have anything less than a designer cot for her newest sister. The cot was placed in Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. The arrangement was to last until Bella got used to sleep alone at night without her vampire parents hovering over her. Esme and Carlisle both found a strange sense of love, belonging and unconditional trust, which was really disorienting for the family empath at first.

This emotion was foreign to Jasper and he struggled real hard to understand this. Many hours of conversation and debates were to be made between him, Edward and Carlisle to understand this feeling. It's not every day a mated vampire pair get to love an infant baby.

Jasper basked in this new emotions, it encompassed the house as if a blanket of happiness, contentment and love. It was really something new for the otherwise war torn military disciplined man like Jasper.

Tonight was a family night, which normally would have included a lot of sexual innuendos from Emmet, sighing and pinching eyebrows from Edward, giggling from the girls and lastly Carlisle and Esme would have shaken their head lovingly at their antics.

But not tonight, tonight there was an angel in Esme's arms, to whom she was cooing, while the baby was giggling to the antics of Carlisle, Carlisle was making silly faces to Bella. Every time she laughed a warm feeling came over him like this was an achievement that he was missing from his long life.

Everyone was too busy looking at the baby and her antics. Emmet was strictly told, not to use any bad language in front of the baby. The combined threat from Rosalie and Esme was enough to control his otherwise loose tongue.

Suddenly a new tune got everyone's attention, Edward was at his piano, after a long time. His depression at his existence have ceased his making of new tunes. Esme glowed with happiness, finally Edward is making music, her baby boy found a new muse. A little reprieve from his self-inflicted sadness. Carlisle too breathed a sigh of contentment. He worried about Edward restlessly, his guilt about changing Edward when he was very young, has eaten at his conscience like no other and the fact that Edward still remains alone without a mate in the family of three mated pair was really worrisome. The loneliness Edward felt was not ignored by Carlisle, he loved Edward like his son. Edward after all was his first companion, his son, his best friend. Edward was his most trusted advisor after Esme. To see him finally a little happy was really a relief for Carlisle.

The night was spent blissfully, little Bella slept without fuss in Rosalie's arm. The family had gathered around their living room, Edward playing the piano, Alice and jasper sat cuddled up on the sofa, Carlisle and Esme on the love seat while Esme curled up like a cat. Emmet was looking in wonder at the tenderness Rosalie was displaying at the baby. It was really something to behold, since normally Rosalie has a stern cold exterior.

The next day just as the sun was rising on the horizon, Carlisle got up and held his hand out for Esme to take. They had to head upstairs, Carlisle needed to get read and head to the hospital early. They zapped passed the sleeping infant, both stopping to give a sweet little kiss on the forehead of the sleeping angel. Alice and jasper too headed to their room to get ready for school. It was decided that since Rosalie and Emmet are pulling out of the school to look after the baby, it will look suspicious if the other kids too pulled out and can attract unwanted attention from the authorities. Thus the "kids" had to go to the school without fail to keep up pretences, much to the amusement of Emmet.

Edward Alice and jasper were ready and at the table to wait for Carlisle. They were supposed to drop off to the school by Carlisle since they lived in a small town and driving around in 100K cars would seriously be a beacon for people. Edward was the angriest with this arrangement, he just loved his baby Volvo that he had just got.

"Carlisle hurry up please!" – Edward

"Will you kids just give a moment please, I am arranging the papers"- Carlisle grumbled.

Jasper snickered "may be Esme should not try to help you Carlisle, its making you more late".

"I will sell all your cars on eBay for 1 dollar"- Carlisle said.

"NO!"- This time it was Alice but the tone in which she screamed told Carlisle it was not about the cars.

He hurried down the stairs to find Alice in middle of a vision, jasper and Edward standing stock still beside her.

"What's the matter? Edward?"

"I think we better skip going outside Carlisle" – Edward said in a serious voice.

"Would you mind telling me what the matter is please"- Carlisle demanded.

"I saw some nomadic vampires in the neighbourhood dad"- Alice said in a dazed voice.

WHAT!

Then do one thing you lot stay here, I will call the hospital and ask for leave today.

Carlisle went upstairs and called the hospital, asking for a leave. The hospital authority gave it happily since Dr. Cullen was very sincere and hardly ever missed worked.

The whole family was gathered around, Rosalie and Esme hovering protectively around Bella.

"Carlisle what should we do, should we send Bella and rose away until the nomads leave?" Esme asked

"No, they can come across their scent and follow them. How many are there?"

"Two nomads" Edward said. His eye were hard and looking at his mother and sister and feeling their worry was just not right and looking at Bella, even the thought of this baby in danger tugged at his dead heart like nothing else.

Then we wait, when they come we meet them far away from the house and Bella and let's see what happens then.

And so the seven vampires waited, for the incoming nomads.

 **A/N Cliff-hanger! coz I like them so much …..until next time people**


End file.
